Summer Vacation
by BlackElfStone
Summary: A group of friends go over to Arielle's house on the last day of school. They planned on play Kingdom Hearts to pass the time. Instead of playing it, they live it.


On the last day of school, and the last day of the dreaded final exams, Zoe, Karen, Kathryn, Melanie, Lauren, and Bethany decided to go over to Arielle's house. The weather outside was pleasant, the sun was shining brightly and there was not a cloud in the sky. The first thing that they planned on doing was to play in Arielle's game room.  
  
Arielle: I'll get the PS2 from my stepbrother! I brought my Kingdom Hearts game from my dad's, so we can start a new game!  
  
Karen: Is your sister here?  
  
Arielle: Yes, she's reading, *dramatic pause* again.  
  
Zoe: On no! I have "Haunted" stuck in my head!  
  
Lots of giggles.  
  
Arielle: Yeah! I found it!  
  
Melanie: Lauren, have you made any more developments on our world domination plan? As my adviser, Mort Pseudo, you have to keep me informed!  
  
Lauren: No, but what are we going to do tonight, Brain?  
  
Melanie: The same thing we do every night, Pinky; try to take over the world!  
  
Kathryn: Bethany, how many voices do you have in your head?  
  
Bethany: I lost count after the first five hundred!  
  
Karen: I think Yami is sooooo cute!  
  
Kathryn: Hey! I like Yami!  
  
Arielle: GUYS! Don't ANY of you care that we can play Kingdom Hearts now?  
  
The time is 4:00 p.m., and the once cloudless sky has been filled with black, gigantic cumulonimbus clouds. Unfortunately, the seventh-going- into-eighth-graders were too hyper to notice.  
  
Zoe: Of course we care, Arielle. We're just excited that school is out.  
  
Karen: I want to play first!  
  
Kathryn: No, I get to play first; I live closer to Arielle than anyone else.  
  
Karen: But I'm the youngest! Karen and Kathryn continue to fight. Meanwhile, Melanie explains to Bethany why carrots are evil.  
  
Melanie: Carrots are evil because they improve your vision. If snipers eat carrots, they will have better vision and therefore better aim.  
  
Bethany: That is disturbed!  
  
Zoe: What?!?! You took my line! I am the one that is supposed to use that phrase!  
  
Arielle: I have an idea. We'll draw to see who plays first, and each person will get to play for five minutes.  
  
Zoe: FIVE MINUTES! ARE YOU INSANE?!?!  
  
Karen: I like that idea; everybody will get to play more.  
  
Melanie: What is going on, guys?  
  
Kathryn: We're playing Kingdom Hearts for five minutes each! And the first person to play is *draws a name* Bethany.  
  
Karen: It figures.  
  
Lauren: Hey! Since each person gets to play for five minutes, I can show all of you my newest picture! It's another dragon girl! I changed the wing style a little.  
  
Karen: That's cool!  
  
While Bethany plays, everyone starts showing off their newest pictures and FanFicton.net stories. The next person to play is Kathryn, to the great annoyance of Karen. This cycle continued, until Zoe is drawn.  
  
Zoe: Cool! I get to fight against the Darkside Heartless!  
  
Bethany: Lucky!  
  
Outside, it starts raining. Nobody realizes this, and Zoe plays until the point where Sora gets to the little island.  
  
Lighting strikes, and Bethany, Zoe, Lauren, Karen, Kathryn, Melanie, and Arielle get sucked into the game.  
  
Zoe: AWESOME! We look like anime characters! Too bad that I left my sketchbook on the couch.  
  
Sora: LOOK OUT!!!  
  
Heartless: Eurgh!  
  
Everyone started running from the Heartless, but the tiny island offered no protection.  
  
Sora fought the Darkside Heartless, ignoring the newcomers. The Heartless, however, was distracted by the girls, and forget to block Sora's attacks. Sora hit him multiple times, and finally prevailed.  
  
Sora: Yipee! Now to find Riku and Kairi! Oh yeah, who are you guys?  
  
Karen stepped forward and explained everything that had transpired, starting with the girls going to Arielle's house and ending with the lightning.  
  
Sora: The Heartless are trying to attack Destiny Island! I don't know what other damage they have caused, though.  
  
Zoe: They are trying to take over the worlds.  
  
Sora: So there ARE other world! Riku was-  
  
Melanie: The Heartless are trying to take over the world? But that is my ambition. I don't want competition!  
  
Courtney, Arielle's younger sister, saw that the PlayStation 2 was on and saved the game. Then, she turned it off.  
  
Zoe: Why is it so black?  
  
Lauren: I think we have been turned off!  
  
Arielle: I really hope that was my sister that turned the game off. I think that Courtney might try to play it later. She said that she would learn over the summer.  
  
Sora: This is weird!  
  
Karen: I am going to be mad if we have to spend our entire summer like this! 


End file.
